1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable hunting blind with a spring released canopy and is particularly adapted to hunting waterfowl and upland game birds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For best success in hunting birds, a hunter must go where the birds are, be capable of remaining camouflaged nearly motionless for long periods of time and be positioned to make an effective shot when the opportunity arises. This combination of requirements becomes more difficult to achieve as hunters age because of mobility issues. Quality of experience is also important which includes comfort and being able to view the surrounding area.
Pit and stake blinds are commonly used in hunting waterfowl but they are permanent structures and cannot be easily relocated if the birds change locations. In addition, a hunter must be in physical condition to stand up quickly to make a safe shot. In hunting waterfowl, a swamp seat is portable but it provides no concealment. A layout boat is mobile and provides concealment but the hunter must be in physical condition to sit up quickly to make a shot; which is the same issue with layout blinds. There are also portable canopy blinds for use in upland game bird hunting but the canopy gets in the way of an unobstructed shot.
Hence none of the above blinds have the desired combination of features mentioned above as being desirable.